Terri's crush
by ReenyP
Summary: A little story of Terri falling for Carrie Williams, the leader of the PNK sorority. Somewhere emotional, somewhere funny. Hope you like it! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1-the sleep talk

The morning began completely like all the other mornings. Well, almost. As usual, Terry got up first and, since Terri overslept again, ignoring the (VERY loud) beep of Wazowski's alarm,( how did he even do that, Terry wondered), the older brother decided to get up without waking his twin. Terri was used to being dragged around like that, and didn't really mind.

But this morning, when Terry poked his head round Art and Squishy's door to ask what they wanted for breakfast (it was the twins' turn to cook), Terri muttered something. All three turned to look at the younger monster, who was still asleep, unaware of the fact he was now sleep-talking. Terry was about to apologise and go downstairs so he could get the cooking done in time, but his twin mumbled something again, this time louder and clearer.

"Oh Carrie!" Terri said, and kissed his brothers neck, making Squishy and Art crack up.

"That one's for the photo album", Squishy hastily took out his camera, still beaming devilishly.

"Don't leave me Carrie, I know you're a princess and I'm just a stable boy" with that he put his arms around his older brother. Terry shifted uncomfortably, disgusted and embarrassed.

"And that one's for the dream journal", Art grinned, stifling a laugh.

"No comment," Terry whimpered, shuffling out of the room, his cheeks a deep red. "Baked beans and toast for Squishy and chocolate-coated snails for Art, right?" He managed a smile and shut the door. Going downstairs, he could hear the two snickering, in between hideous parodies of Terri.

"Ooh Carrie" Art screeched, followed by Squishy's giggling.

*******  
Terry was still extremely embarrassed when the rest of the OKs gathered downstairs for breakfast. He shook his twin awake.  
"TERRI WAKE UP NOW!" Mike yelled, causing the monster to gasp as he woke up with a start.

"Whoops, sorry." He shifted in his seat, suddenly noticing everyone's stares. "What?"  
Trying his best to ignore everyone's glances, he grabbed a boiled spider from the bowl and covered it in tomato sauce. "What?" He said again, this time with his mouth full.

"Crushing on a certain PNK leader, are we?" Sully remarked.

"Pffffft!" Terri spat out his spider in surprise, all over Terry. His brother wiped the mess off his face and eye, angrily. "How... How did you..." The younger monster gulped. Sully bared his teeth in a wide smile. It was true-Terri fell for Carrie Williams, leader of the Python Nu Kappa sorority. He couldn't forget the first Scare Games competition, when the PNK promised to rip them to pieces. The third event of the Games was just round the corner, and to be honest, Terri was scared. And lovesick.

"We NEED TO go!" He said firmly, and walked off briskly with a slightly out-of-it Terry trailing behind him.  
"Mmm memme mmmmm mmah brkmmst" he mumbled,(meaning hey let me finish my breakfast), his mouth full of (burned) toast and beans. His brother didn't listen. When the two were far enough from the breakfast table, Terri yelled,  
"How did they know? Did YOU tell them?"

Over a long conversation, Terry, chewing his toast, explained to his twin about the sleep-talk incident. The younger monster's eye widened.  
"Sorry for yelling, it's just, well, you know, private" he blushed.

"Don't worry bro", Terry patted him on the back. "Accidents happen"

_**How was that? I just thought it would be cute for Terri to fall for a sorority member ;) **_

_**REVIEWS PLEEEEEASE**_


	2. Chapter 2-the party

After the famous sleep-talk incident the whole of Oozma Kappa knew Terri's little secret. The third Scare Games event, the Child-Teen labyrinth, was just round the corner, so the fraternity decided it was better to leave love for afterwards. But Terri couldn't forget his crush. It was so embarrassing, waking up at the breakfast table and realising that your fraternity brothers heard all your thoughts. One morning he was woken (thank god for that) by Squishy, and it turned out the Carrie of his dream was a furious Terry, who was definitely unwilling to be kissed, especially not by his brother.

Terri was bored of Art's remarks like "Ooh Carrie!" Or "that's for the dream journal!". He couldn't stand it when Sully or Mike or even Don shook him awake muttering something like, "Terri wake up now before you kiss your twin here", and it was worse than ever having his picture taken by Squishy while he was, dreaming, so to say. They all meant it in a jokey way, but it soon started bugging him. A lot.

That was when he decided to settle it by asking Carrie out. What was the worst thing that could happen? A simple "no" didn't kill anyone before. Taking a deep breath, he announced his plan at the breakfast table. Art choked on his cereal, the rest just looked at him in astonishment. Terri, a shy, lonely monster who didn't even talk to girls, was suddenly going to ask the fearless leader of the most frightening sorority in MU, out on a date? Mike was the first to speak up.

"So... When are you going to do it?"

Terri's heart sank. He hadn't thought about that yet.

"Hey I have an idea..." Sully was drumming his fingers on the table, and a wide grin crossed his lips. "How about tomorrow night's party at ROR's?"

"I really don't think we should go... The RORs can't stand us!" Squishy shuddered. But no one was listening to him, far too excited about the party.

Terri spent ages choosing what to wear, after all this was the time to make a good impression. He emptied and re emptied all of their closets, looking for something that didn't look anything like a green sweater. In the end he caught sight of a fabulous marine-blue checked shirt, and slipped it on. Terry didn't protest, after all this night was special for his younger brother.

The PNKs were hastily ironing their best dresses, putting on makeup and arguing which shoes would suit them most, when Carrie Williams announced the news that made the rest of the Pythons literally scream.

"I.. I think I love someone." She mumbled.  
"WHAAAAAT?" Jane von Hiss, a new member, was so surprised she dropped an iron on her foot. Carrie Williams never fell in love before, she was a hard worker and would always put that first.

Carrie repeated herself, louder now. The girls stared at their friend in awe. Really, Carrie?, they all wanted to say. But their leader was serious.

"And he'll be at tonight's party, probably! Oh, he's the monster of my dreams!" She sighed.

***  
The music was deafening, booming out from the huge speakers either side of the DJ, a limbless navy blob with no mouth. OK stopped in front of the glass doors, straightening out their hair and making sure they look presentable.

"Guys! You took on a fifty foot librarian and your scared of a teeny weeny little party?" Mike cooed. "C'mon in, I'm sure you'll like it. It'll be fun!" He glanced back nervously and placed his lime green hand on the door handle.

Creeeeeeeak!

The music stopped and for a split second, all eyes were upon the the seven Oozma Kappa members that just came through the doorway.  
"H-hello? Ever-everyone!' Squishy stuttered, stumbling over his words. Suddenly the other monsters cheered.  
"Oozma Kappa! What you did with that librarian was AMAZING!" Monsters patted them on the back, shook hands, inviting them into the vast ROR fraternity house. Terri noticed the PNK girls, chatting and laughing, near the stairs.

"Terry?" He nudged his twin. "Terry, can we go over to, erm, you know?" The older monster eyed him up and down, then, heaving out a deep sigh, turned to go.

***  
Carrie Williams sat on the stairs, chatting to her Python Nu Kappa sisters about what she should do to attract the monster of her dreams.

"How about coming up to him and asking him for a dance?" Britney, Carrie's best friend, grinned as she said it, "no one can resist someone as pretty as you!" They all beamed.

"What if he says no?" Carrie pleaded. She sobbed, but suddenly her eyes lit up in excitement. "There he comes!" She hissed.

***  
Terri and Terry were quite far away from the PNKs when they noticed a winged six eyed reptilian monster, approaching the girls too. There was no way Carrie would prefer him over that fit lizard boy, Terri thought. Terry squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Keep going", he nudged him, "and don't forget to smile!"

***  
"Ehhh... Hi Marcus!" Carrie giggled, as her pink cheeks went even pinker. The lizard monster Carrie was hopelessly in love with glanced down upon her.

"Outta my way, stupid pinky girls!" He yelled roughly over the music, pushing past them to go upstairs. For a while she stared out into space, biting her bottom lip, unable to believe that the reptilian was really such a jerk. Covering her face with her slender hands, she trembled as tears fell to the wooden floor.

"I, I can't believe he did that..." Her voice was shaky with... Was it defeat? The PNKs hugged their leader sympathetically. She didn't expect this from him.

Suddenly Carry felt someone looking down on her. She lifted her eyes, and saw a two headed monster, one of the Oozma Kappas, the ones who took on the scariest librarian on Earth. He produced a tissue from his sleeve and handed it to her. She couldn't help smiling.  
"You OK?" One of the heads asked, and a grin crossed his lips.

***  
He saw Carrie bury her face in her hands. He saw her cry, and he couldn't watch her any longer. Literally dragging his brother towards the stairs that the girl of his dreams sat on, Terri confidently made his way through the dancing crowd, until he was a couple of steps away from her. This is it, he thought. His confidence was dropping fast, and all of a sudden he felt his head spin and butterflies flutter in his stomach. Involuntarily he gripped his brother's arm. Terry held him and whispered,

"It'll be fine. You can do it, bro!"

Slowly, they made their way to the Pythons.  
"You OK?" Terri beamed, when he stood right over Carrie, pulling out a tissue from his sleeve-his usual trick. The girl dried her eyes carelessly, and standing up, took Terri by the hand. In the dimmed disco lights, he could see her smile devilishly.

"So, you dancing or what?"

**So, I'll leave it at that. Should I continue it? Reviews please! **  
**THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE!**


	3. Chapter 3-the humiliation

Terri woke up to an excruciating headache. His eyelid was immensely heavy, and, too tired to open his eye he felt blindly around himself only to realise they were on the Oozma Kappa living room couch, wrapped in Squishy's fleece blanket. His brother stirred beside him, and he heard hushed voices somewhere above.

With an immense effort he pried his eye open and tried to focus. His vision was blurry, so he relied mainly on his hearing.

"I think they're back with us!" An excited voice whispered. Terri finally managed to sort out his sight and gazed about the room. Squishy, Art and Mrs Squibbles were leaning over the sofa to look at the twins, concerned. Don was further away, with a tray of steaming mugs of hot, creamy cocoa... Wait, where were Mike and Sully? But for the moment that seemed like the least of his worries, so instead he busied himself with lifting his head up off the soft, velvety cushion. As soon as he tried, he was overwhelmed with the amount if pain the attempt caused. He slumped back onto the cushion, still feeling dazed, and heaved out a deep sigh.

"Terri?" His brother's voice was weak and hoarse with exhaust. He reached out and grasped his hand under the blanket, and Terry in turn hugged him close with another hand.

"OH MY GOD GUYS!," Art suddenly yelled with enthusiasm, "your dancing last night totally ROCKED!"

Terri, startled, let out a ghasp of surprise, but Terry only seemed confused. "What... What happened? I don't remember anything!" He whimpered.

"Don't you REMEMBER?," Squishy continued worriedly, then sighed as the brothers shook their heads in unison, "well, ok, do you remember dancing with Carrie?"

"Yeah," Terri muttered, "she was.. Crying?" It was all starting to come together - she dragged them to the dance floor with her... It suddenly struck Terri - there was punch!

"And you've had one too many drinks." Don piped up from his corner. Yes, he remembered everything now. How they danced with Carrie, how she offered them the drinks, and then...

"Oh god..." Terri whispered. Yes, they both knew what happened. Too drunk to think, they wrecked the place...

"Wait, WHAT?," his thoughts were cut off by his brother, "what is that on my face?!"

Over a cup of cocoa the rest of the OK brothers tried to make everything clear to the confused twins. All the two could do in return was nod in shock. It turned out that after a few drinks, they went completely out of control, started dancing on the table, and tipped the punch bowl over Carrie. Then the rest of the Fraternities and Sororities completely humiliated them all, which explained the orange paint all over the twins, drying up already. Terri wiped some off his face angrily and it left a crumbling streak on his hand.

"THEY PUT THE PICTURE IN THE SCHOOL PAPER!" Mike yelled furiously, bursting through the door, with Sully close behind him. The green monster glanced at his brothers, spat and marched upstairs, slamming his door with a loud thud. Sully looked at his brothers guiltily.

"Sorry 'bout him..." The blue monster muttered under his breath, then shoved a copy of the school paper into Don's arms and followed the green cyclops.

Making an effort to shake the paper off his tentacles, The mature student unravelled it carefully. He stared at the cover, and the longer he stared the more desperate his face was becoming. After what seemed like centuries, he spoke.

"Cute-ma Kappa? What?" He questioned no one in particular, a touch of sadness to his usually cheery voice. Everyone huddled round and read the title. They knew what it meant, and it was too embarrassing to even think about. The Perrys groaned and fell back onto the couch. Terri buried his face in his hand.

"It's all my fault," he sobbed, "we wouldn't have gone there if it wasn't for me."

Art and Squishy stood either side of the brothers, patting them on the back comfortingly.  
"Don't say that!," they demanded, "after all, we couldn't let you down."  
But however hard they tried, a distant memory of laughter still rang in his ears. Carrie's laughter.

***  
The lamp was lit, and Mike, locked in his room, sat on the newly made bed with his knees curled up to his chest. Never has he suffered anything like this, he thought. His confidence wasn't that high any more, and still dropping fast. He paused and pulled out yet another tissue - the box was already half-empty, the used contents sprawled over the blankets and floor. What was he trying to do? From the very beginning he knew that the misfit monsters he teamed up with would never win the Games, and now every last streak of hope he had was gone. He sat in silence for a long time, thinking this all over, and he knew that Sullivan was sitting outside the door, the same thing on his mind. A while ago he tried to talk to Mike, but why would the huge furry monster even care? They were rivals. Rivals on the same team.

Letting out a deep sigh, the cyclops went over to the door and unlocked it.

***  
Carrie sat in the darkening park, the wind whipping her hair up gently and setting it down again. She couldn't get her mind off Terri. Looking down at her skirt where the punch stain was still visible, a bright red against the azure hues of the silky material, she realised she liked that guy. A lot. She regretted laughing at him, and all of a sudden she hated Johnny Worthington for setting that up. She hated herself for being so stupid, and Chet for taking that picture. She paused, then took out a crumpled up post-it note from her pocket. Reaching for her phone, she admired Terri's swirly handwriting. For a while her finger hovered above the call button. This is it, she thought. Terri's number, a chance to apologise. With a sudden boost of confidence, she put the phone to her ear...

Phew, another chapter done! I know it's not how that moment happends in the movie, but I just felt like writing it that way. Sorry I couldn't write for quite a while, was at summer camp.  
REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
